Love Songs
by Slytherin's-Misstress
Summary: Draco has a brother, who do you think it is? i dont know if i'll keep this one up let me know what ya think.
1. Chapter 1

Love Songs

A/N ok before every chapter there will be lyrics to a song. For the first chapter I put 'It's All Tears', I will put the name of the song at the top for you and the Band its from. Also I don't know who the pairing will be yet, maybe HP/LV, or SS/HP I don't know, (sigh) I'll make the first Chapter and let you decide, it has to be a Yaoi/slash ok?

Chapter 1

It's All Tears By HIM

Open your arms,

Let me show you what love can be like,

It is all tears,

And it will be till the end of your time,

Come closer my love,

Will you let me tear your heart apart?

Now all hope is gone,

So drown in my love,

Waiting for you to drown in my love,

So open your heart,

Waiting for you to open your arms,

And drown in my love,

Waiting for you to drown in this love,

And open your arms,

Waiting for you to open your arms,

And drown in this love,

So my love, your life is finally turned into tears,

You're begging for more,

Though the end is getting near,

Come closer my love,

I'll violated you in the most sensual ways,

In till you drown in this love,

Waiting for you to drown in my love,

So open your arms,

Waiting for you to open your heart,

And drown in this love,

Waiting for you to open your arms,

And drown in this love,

Waiting for you, waiting for you,

Waiting for you to drown in my love,

So open your arms,

Waiting for you to open your arms,

And drown in my love,

Waiting for you to drown in this love,

So open your arms, waiting you to drown in this love,

You'll drown in this love,

You'll drown in my love,

So open your arms.

"WHAT" came the voice of one pissed off veela. "What do you mean brother?" yelled Draco Malfoy; his father Lucius Malfoy was running his fingers through his hair for the last half hour, "yes Draco brother, ok. Your mother isn't my true mate and she's not your mother." He said at the angry boy. " What do you mean she's not my mother" Draco asked as calmly as he could, he could tell that his father was having a hard time with this. " She isn't your mother, veela's can only have children with their mates. And your father thought," Lucius was caught off "what do you mean Father? You're my father" Draco shouted, earning a wince from the older male. "I-I was the sub is the relationship s-so I was the one to become pregnant." He said in a shaky voice, his body couldn't take it and he feel to his knees, he didn't look at his son he couldn't, he couldn't bare to look at his son to see hate burning in his eyes.

Draco walked over to his father and kneeled down to eye level, he moved his hand to stroke his father's no mother's hair form his face, Lucius flinched at the hand. Draco kissed his mother on the forehead and pulled him into his arms. " What happened to my father and brother?" asked Draco not mad at all. "Your father was another veela, he thought it best if you didn't know him. And your little brother was taken not long after he was born. The two of you were twins. The short time he was with us the two of you were always together," said the latter. "What was his name, my brother I mean?" asked the younger. Lucius smiled and leaned into his sons arms "Eragon Severus Malfoy" at that Draco raised an eyebrow and Lucius chuckled "we cant have a dragon and not have dragon rider can we? And Severus is your godfather." Draco nodded."Come lets get you to bed and then I'll start searching for my little brother" said Draco as he lifted his mother to his feet. After getting Lucius to bed Draco walked to his room and sat on his bed Indian style, he closed his eyes and concentrated on his brother, Eragon.

In the opposite direction Harry Potter was sitting on his bed yet again busied and battered. Harry had a bad week well worse then others; his 'aunt' Marge had died and his Uncle Vernon blamed him for it. Harry leaned against the wall for support, when he felt the pull in the back of his mind, normally he wouldn't pay any mind to it, having a link to Voldemort' his being full of hate and killer intent. But this one was filled with longing and hope, Harry pulled on the link letting the other know he was there. Harry was suddenly hit with pain the young man grabbed his head trying not to scream. Harry fell out of the bed with a loud thump; if his head didn't hurt so much he would have been worried about his uncle. 'Eragon?' came a voice in his head 'who are you' asked Harry. 'Draco Malfoy, I-I think you're my brother' the voice said, 'brother?' Asked Harry, he had known he was adopted, but he never thought about his real family.

'Yes, my brother was taken not even a year after we where born… I just learned that I had one to day, our mother was devastated after he was taken…' said Draco. Harry knew he was telling the truth. ' how do you know that I'm your brother?' asked Harry. Draco chuckled ' it's the link, since we're twins I thought it might work…' 'I always knew I was adopted but I never thought I was a Malfoy… they changed my name… its Potter, Harry Potter' Harry's voice shook, Draco was quite for a minute ' where are you, I'll get you' said Draco. Harry gave his 'brother' his location before cutting the link. Harry still laid on the floor thinking of what just happened, till he heard the locks on his door opening, that threw him out of his thoughts and now Harry was in panic mode.

At Malfoy manor Draco was running to his mother's room, he had found his brother. Harry Potter was his brother, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was he had to get Harry. Draco came to his Mothers room and opened the door. Draco jumped on the bed while shouting 'I found him' "Draco calm down" said Lucius "now calmly tell me what you found". Draco sat in front of his mother "Eragon… I found Eragon. I found my brother" said Draco on a much calmer note. Lucius's eyes went wide "where, who" "my brother is Harry Potter" was all Draco said. "I'm going tomorrow to get him, come with me, and lets bring uncle sev" said Draco get excited again. Luc nodded and got out of bed. He walked to the fireplace and fire called Severus.

A/N I know this isn't a lot but I didn't know if you would like it, if you do and bless me with good reviews I will continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Songs

Chapter 2

Still Waters Run Deep By The 69 Eyes

Every time I hear you breath,

In the still night next to me,

In your innocent heart to beat,

I feel so complete,

Just let me listen to you gently breath,

No words do we need,

Let you innocent heart to speck,

Still waters run deep,

What you say,

What you do,

You do it all for me and you,

What I do,

What I say,

I do it all to be this way,

La, la, la, la, la

Every time I hear you breath,

In the still night next to me,

In your innocent heart to beat,

I feel so complete,

Just move a little closer to me,

No words do we need,

Let you innocent heart to speck,

Still waters run deep

What you say,

What you do,

You do it all for me and you,

What I do,

What I say,

I do it all to be this way,

La, la, la, la, la

Snape walked through the green flames; he had a slight annoyed look on his face. "What could be so important that you needed to wake me this early in the morning." Asked Snape as he ran a hand throw his hair. "ERAGON" shouted both Draco and Lucius at the same time. Snape gave them a strange look "what?" asked Snape. Draco took a deep breath and calmed down. "Eragon, I've found him," he said once again getting excited. Severus's eyes went wide, "yeah and your never going to believe who he is" said Lucius. "W-who" asked Snape who was still shocked at the thought of getting Eragon back. "Harry Potter" said Draco bouncing up and down. "We're going to get when it gets a little later, oh my god, Sev, I'm getting my baby back" said Lucius, as he started crying again.

Severus and Draco both hugged him and soothed him. At a quarter to nine, they left to Privet Drive, to get their Eragon. At number twelve they stopped; they had apprated there. They walked to the door and Snape knocked. After about five minutes, the door opened. A woman, was there in shock, she screamed and her husband came running… I mean wobbled fast to her. "What are you freaks doing here leave at once." He yelled. Snape glared and pushed the door wider. "We are here to collect Mr. Potter, so if you will" Snape pushed Vernon out of the way and the three wizards entered. "Where is he" snarled Lucius Vernon looked scared, "I don't know what your talking about" he said his voice trembling. "I'll not say this again where is he" said Lucius as he pulled out his wand. "Up stairs, first room on the left," said the woman, as she stood and ran out of the room.

Draco ran up the stairs but stopped when he say the door. Lucius and Severus where right behind him, Snape was about to ask what he was doing when he saw the locks on the door. Snape cast spells to unlock them and he opened the door. Inside Harry was on the ground in the corner, busied and bloody he was out of it. Blood leaked out of the wounds, and many looked infected. Lucius and Draco ran to him, Draco getting there first. He placed Harry's head into his lap. Harry's eyes opened and he looked at his brother. Harry smiled slightly. "Hey" he choked out. "Shh I'm you just get some rest ok" asked Draco, and he nodded; Harry looked behind Draco and saw Snape and Lucius. He smiled slightly and nuzzled into Draco's chest and fell asleep.

Harry awoke from his slumber by the sunlight hitting his face. He sat up with little difficulty, wincing slightly do to his side. He looked around the room and found he was not alone, Draco laid, curled in a ball next to Harry, Lucius had his head on the bed and sat in a chair, Snape was sitting on a chair next to Lucius with a book on his chest. I pop brought Harry out of his thoughts and on to the little elf that just entered the room. When the elf saw him her eyes got big. "Young master, yous awake! Blinky is glade you back. Blinky miss young master lots" cried the elf as she hugged him. Harry was about to say something when he was brought into another hug, this time it was Lucius. Lucius pulled Harry into his lap, and rocked back and forth, Harry buried his face into his mother's chest and cried. Draco sat up rubbing his eyes, and smiled at the sight before him. Snape sat behind Draco and hugged him, and watched as the to, mother and son got recanted.

(A/N hey I know its short but I wanted to add something. Its better then nothing right?)


End file.
